


Perry & Pot Brownies

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: perry has an encounter with pot brownies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perry & Pot Brownies

It had been a long day, classes and students that needed her help; it seemed to be non stop for the floor Don Lola Perry.

She had finally been able to escape to the dorm kitchen, as she shuts the door and turns she spots plate of brownies.

Getting closer there is a note: Don’t Touch

"Oh their just brownies" She states, picking one up and taking a bite.

Taking a seat on a stool she takes another bite, “These are pretty good.”

Outside the Dorm

"Hey Laura, Carmilla!"

Both women look behind them to see LaFontaine running up.

"What’s up?" Laura asks.

"Have you two seen Perry at all? She was supposed to meet me at the lab like an hour ago."

Both shake their heads no, and LaFontaine huffs, “Where could she be?”

"Maybe she’s in the dorm somewhere" Carmilla offers as all three enter.

"Wait do you hear that?" Laura asks.

It was a feint voice, that as they followed it, got louder.

Carmilla went up ahead in case it was something a vampire had to deal with.

"PERRY YOU ATE MY BROWNIES!!!!"

Laura looks at LaFontaine and they both run to the kitchen area, finding a very angry vampire holding an empty plate and a giggling maniacally Perry.

"You ate every single one? Perry those were pot brownies!"

Carmilla was not happy her stash was eaten.

Perry on the other hand was extremely happy, waving her hand in front of her face like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Then she really looked at Carmilla, “ooooo your all pink!”

She unsteadily gets up and lunges at the vampire, and hugs her middle giggling like a small child.

"What do you mean pot brownies?" LaFontaine asks, watching their friend with a confused expression.

Carm tosses the plate on the counter.

"Pot brownies, ya know weed to get you high, though for vampires it’s more to ease the thirst, doesn’t get us high."

Both LaFontaine and Laura look at Carmilla, then at Perry.

She was now petting the vampire’s head like a cat, “Cute pink kitty.”

"I kind of like seeing Perry like this, I mean pure torture for Carm, but Perry is cute." Laura states trying not to laugh at the glare her girlfriend is giving them.

"Can kitty give me a ride?"

"No"

"Please kitty?"

"No"

"LaFontaine! Kitty won’t give me a ride!!!" Perry whines like a little kid.

LaFontaine turns to Carmilla, “Would you give her a ride?”

"No" The vampire was miserable, not only was she robbed of her treat, the usually uptight ginger is crawling all over her and wanting a kitty ride.

"Oh come on Carm, though will she remember when she comes down?"

"I have no idea, Perry is usually so not like this." LaFontaine replies.

The vampire was starting to get really annoyed.

"Will you get this monkey wannabe off me?"

"I’M A MONKEY!!!!!" Perry yells at the top of her lungs.

Laura tries to stifle her giggle, as LaFontaine just lets theirs out as t hey laugh.

"Oh god, Perry is just precious"

Carmilla growls, and tries to get Perry off her, but the woman was acting like a monkey and was surprisingly agile.

"GET HER OFF!!"

"OOOOKAY, LaFontaine, before Perry gets to be a vampire’s meal, let’s get her off."

Laura and LaFontaine rush over and slowly peel a very hyper and monkey’like Perry off Carmilla.

After twenty minutes of struggling, and Carmilla not moving an inch; they finally get Perry off of her.

The vampire quickly moved to the opposite side of the counter, Perry still wanted to ride the kitty.

"I think you may need to take her to her room." Laura states looking at the biology major.

"Yeah, I’ll wrangle her into her room."

They pull Perry up to stand on her feet and they slowly make their way out of the kitchen.

As soon as they were out of sight, “POT BROWNIES!?”

"Hey I had a note on them to not touch, not my fault Perry can’t go by the rules"

The vampire smirks.

"Well…it was pretty funny watching her."

In Perry’s Dorm the next Morning

"Oh what the, how did I end up here?" Perry looks around and sees her best friend LaFontane.

"Hey Perry, how are you feeling?" they ask.

"Like I was on a jungle gym all night…"

LaFonataine tired, they really did but failed to keep their laugh in, but they just let out.

End


End file.
